The Rest of Eternity
by Vixin2
Summary: Elaine Hawthorne is dying of an illness that has already claimed her family. But Death has an interest in her and offers her an interesting contract that may give an interesting alternative. AU! GrimReaper!Descole/Dying!Elaine(OC) One Shot. Rated T just in case.


**PLEASE READ: This is an AU (Alternate Universe). This has a change in timeline and events in Misthallery (though only mentioned), and here Descole is the Grim Reaper while Elaine is a dying mortal. This just sort of came to me and while I know it isn't perfect, I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Pain. Illness. For some time now, laying in that hospital bed, that was all Elaine Hawthorne could feel. All her family already passed from it and soon that same sickness would claim her as well. Not a very pleasant thought, but it was all she could think of since there was nothing left for her alive. Well, she had a job. But she could always get another one if she ever had to. Her family? That was a different story. Maybe one or two friends, but to be honest, as scared as she was of meeting the end, she still wanted to get it over with already. Get this whole dying slowly thing over with. She was definitely sick of coughing up blood every now and then.

The same coughing that sometimes woke her up in the middle off the night, such as tonight. Disturbed from peaceful dreams, she woke up with a start and coughed and hacked up scarlet fluid into the close by bin. Even when she finished, she was coughing though not as bad.

"Would you like a glass of water?" The voice spoke only when Elaine's coughing stopped, and the Frenchwoman sat up straight to look straight ahead of her.

A man stood there, his clothes consisting of a suit and cloak along with a dogged eared hat and mask. Elaine wasn't sure what disturbed her more. The fact that this man had gotten into her room without her hearing or noticing as well as neither window nor door open, or the fact that his cloak seemed to lightly sway when there was no breeze. Elaine swallowed thickly. This person didn't give her a chance to answer though, as from under his cloak he took out a glass of water. He walked around to Elaine's side and handed it to her. Elaine just stared at him, ignoring the water.

"I don't see why I should accept anything from a stranger."

"Am I truly I stranger? Maybe we never met in person, but that doesn't mean I'm not well known." He smirked down at her lightly, before holding the water up in front of her face. "Now drink. It's not poisoned if that's your concern." Elaine bit her lip but accepted the glass. If it did end up being poisoned, at least she would be dead finally.

The water was a relief for her. Cold and capable of washing the metallic taste from her mouth.

"Merci." Elaine looked back up at him after putting the glass down on the table. "So who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm fairly well known. Most people try to ignore and evade me," he pulled a closeby chair up with his ankle and sat down. "Though I do meet those fools in the end. There's no such thing as immortality after all." Elaine frowned. From what he said, she had an idea come to mind. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She looked at his hands and lifted one of her own frail ones to touch one.

Surprisingly, he actually took her hand in his. Not icy cold, but colder than most people.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He sounded amused when Elaine tugged her hand away.

"Are… Are you, Death?" He chuckled.

"Correct, my dear. Though, I permit you to call me by my name, Descole." Elaine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what's weirder," Elaine muttered. "The fact Death calls 'imself Descole, or the fact 'e dresses up like some sort of Phantom of the Opera or V for Vendetta wannabe."

"It's called fashion, dear."

"Don't 'dear' me," Elaine snapped. "So. I guess you're 'ere for me then. About damn time."

"A bit impatient, aren't we?" he drawled.

"Not impatient. I'm just tired of this sickness and just want to die already." Elaine paused. "I wouldn't 'ave thought that Death would look so 'uman."

"I'm guessing you're referring to the image of me being a skeleton wearing a black robe?" Elaine nodded. "I sometimes use that image. But this would be my natural form. Or at least, I use it so often it feels natural." There was silence for a short time as Elaine thought of what to say next.

"…So, since you're real, does that mean there's an afterlife?"

"Correct," Descole nodded. "And before you ask, I won't tell you which religion is the right one and which isn't. You can find that out if you pass on. But, I can tell you that there are places your religion calls Heaven and Hell."

"If I pass on?" Elaine frowned. "What do you mean? I'm DYING! I'm coughing up blood. My family is already dead. I'm 'ardly going to live."

"Well, no," the masked man agreed. "However, that doesn't mean you have to… move on, as such."

"And suddenly I feel dread." Descole chuckled.

"I don't know why you would say that. If anything, I think this proposal will be interesting." Elaine had a mixed look of worry with a little curiosity.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"First of all, I want to apologise," Descole tipped his hat. "I wanted to get some legal things for the contract sorted out so I had to extend your remaining time. I know it hasn't been quite pleasant but I think you may find it worth it."

"What?!" Elaine was glaring daggers of pure rage. For a moment, she actually seemed alive and well with how angry she was. "I've been stuck in this damn bed for ages, coughing up blood and feeling pains when I'm only in my early thirties, and you've been extending my misery?!"

"Like I said, I apologise. But if you would please listen to my offer, it may be worth it." Elaine was still glaring though the tense muscles she had seemed to relax just enough.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's quite simple. An option. I can let you have your peace, and join the undead. I've looked at your record, and while it isn't exactly spotless you are guaranteed a place in the spot you would call Heaven."

"Alright," Elaine murmured. "And what's the second option?"

"I'll make you well enough to leave this hospital and take care of yourself. You won't be able to return to work and you'll have to use a cane to walk long distances. There would be the fact you would still have to take medication but it would be better than here, yes?" Elaine's mouth gapped as she heard all this. Get better just enough to get out of this hospital? It seemed too good to be true which is why Elaine already had doubts about the nature of this deal.

"But what 'appens then? I doubt you would do that out of the goodness of your 'eart. If you 'ave one." Elaine asked.

"It's for a year," he replied. "And after that, you have a choice, though you can make it early if you wish. You can go to the afterlife, or…" He took a small box out from under his cloak and handed it to Elaine. A little unsure what to expect, she was tentative in opening it. What was inside shocked her and made her stomach drop.

A silver ring with a tiny diamond.

"You become my wife and live by my side for eternity." Elaine stared at him, lost for words. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish with not even a speck of sound. But eventually, Elaine found her voice.

"Is… Is this some sort of joke?"

"No."

"Why would you want to…" Elaine swallowed. "… To m-marry me?"

"Why do people marry?"

"Money. Sex. Wanting to continue a family line." Elaine didn't really that any of these things were important in marriage, though the second one might have some worth. She just listed off any reason she thought might have been Descole. But there was reason though. One that was the very first thing that came to mind but Elaine didn't want to say it. It only made this whole thing creepier then it was.

"True, but I was thinking a proof of commitment in regards to love." Descole had a smirk, though it looked more light hearted then malevolent like Elaine expected.

"Mon Dieu," Elaine looked pale. "Is… Is this supposed to be like Hades and Persephone?"

"In a way, yes. Just without the pomegranates and a more fair deal." Descole said as he took the ring box back. Elaine wanted to disprove that with a smart remark, but with what she had heard of the deal so far it did sound fair enough so it was a bit of a disappointment to her.

"Can… Can I see the contract?" No sooner had Elaine said it did Descole hold the rolled up sheet to her. Elaine open it and began to read the details carefully. Everything Descole had said so far was here along with some other details.

"What's this 'purgatory clause' exactly?"

"If when the year is up and you decide not to marry me, you must spend one year in purgatory before moving on."

"A bit 'arsh, isn't it?" Elaine questioned with a raised brow. Descole lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but agreeing to this deal would be a sin, light as it may be."

"And what 'appens if I do marry you and we end up divorced later on?"

"Then it's two years before you move on." Elaine clicked her tongue as she looked down at the piece of paper. She still thought the purgatory thing was a bit much, but it could have been worse. At least that's what her optimism told her.

Elaine thought over the deal carefully. It was tempting but she wasn't sold just yet. Everything seemed to work out well enough and she wouldn't be in too bad of a situation if she decided in the end to say no to marriage. But she had to be sure.

"What will you be doing during the year?"

"My own work, personal time. Though I do plan to take you out at least once a month."

"You don't expect me to 'ave sex with you during that, do you?"

"Only if you're comfortable, but it can be held off until after we're married." Elaine nibbled on her lip and thought on it some more. So far, it still sounded fair. But one question was still on her mind.

"I still don't understand why you want to marry me?"

"I think I stated it before, but I'll just say it. I love you. For the past…" he paused, counting up years in his head. "About eight years I believe."

"So you've been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't necessarily put it like that. It was more… Observation from afar."

"You were stalking me." Elaine stated bluntly. Descole sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you insist on putting it like that, then yes. I was stalking you."

"And you really expect me to go along with this?"

"What have you to lose?" Elaine frowned since he was right. At this stage, there was nothing to lose. Reading the contract again, it didn't seem like this would end badly for her. She licked her dry lips before she asked quiely,

"Can I 'ave a copy of this after I sign?" A pen was held out to her.

"Of course. It is your right to after all." Elaine took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she accepted the pen. She paused though before she signed her name.

"Do I just use my first and last name or do I add my middlename?"

"Just your first and last will do." Elaine nodded and signed her name, her hand a little shaky. After the pen left the paper after the last 'e', Descole took the contract and rolled it up.

"Glad you've accepted my proposal. I'll have a copy of it ready for you next week. Now…"

Elaine tensed when she felt cool lips pressed against hers. While it wasn't her first kiss, she still felt unsure how to react exactly. When he pulled away slowly, he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"… Rest now, darling~." Elaine suddenly felt a dizzy spell before she became drowsy and tired. Descole leaned her back on the bed and before Elaine's eyes shut a final time for sleep, he walked away from her. When she had turned her head to look in the direction he had gone in, there was no sign of Descole.

The next day, Elaine felt better then she had in months! The doctors and nurses were extremely perplexed and did their tests. Elaine hadn't been sure herself whether or not the events from the previous night had just been some strange dream caused by the medicine she had been given, but when it seemed she had improved drastically compared to the week beforehand she couldn't deny that it had all been real.

She had to stay for the rest of the week though, but with how well she seemed to be the doctors, while hesitant, were willing to let her go as long as she kept taking her medication and used a cane. It was more than good enough for Elaine.

Being December, it was snowing when Elaine arrived home. Home to her nice, warm, London home. It felt good to be here again after so many months away.

"I'm happy to see you up and about." Elaine looked to her couch to see Descole sitting there, sipping tea from one of her teacups. She scowled at this but ignored it as she asked,

"I'm guessing you're 'ere with my copy of the contract?"

"Indeed." Descole put the cup down and held out the copy to her. Elaine took it none too gently.

"So what now?" Elaine asked as she sat down in her armchair.

"Tea?" Descole offered up a cup. Elaine was hesitant but she accepted it. "Also, if you're up for it, I was planning on taking you out tonight."

"Where exactly?"

"It's a surprise for you to see when we get there." Descole lightly smirked. Elaine lightly frowned but decided she didn't have much of a choice. Either way she only had a year here so she may as well enjoy it.

Elaine wasn't sure why she was surprised with Descole driving them to their location. Had she thought Descole would have teleported them or something? Maybe, perhaps. But she supposed he was being considerate with using familiar transport. Though she wished Descole wouldn't have made her wear the blindfold. It hadn't exactly built up her confidence in him too much. All she knew was that it was outside since she had to dress warmly.

"Here we are." Descole spoke when they arrived and he turned off the ignition. Elaine had to admit that Descole was a gentleman since he opened the door for her and helped her out. Holding her cane in one hand, she let Descole lead her to their destination. The only sound being the crunch of the snow being stepped on.

"Here we are." Descole took the blindfold off from Elaine's eyes to reveal a small lake, now frozen from the cold temperature.

"Well… It's nice looking." Elaine said a little awkwardly. This wasn't what she thought Descole had in mind. Said man chuckled.

"Good to you appreciate the beauty, but we're not here to admire it." Elaine looked to him and saw holding two pairs of ice skates.

"Ice skating? But in my condition…"

"I'll be holding onto you" Descole assured as he took one hand. "Just put your faith in me."

"I… Suppose I'll 'ave to." Elaine murmured as lightly nodded.

"Good. Then allow me to put your skates on for you."

"I can put them on myself, I'm not 'elpless."

"Doesn't mean I can't be kind." Elaine was going to argue back, but Descole had already picked her up and sat her and a nearby fallen tree trunk and tugged her shoes off. Elaine scowled a bit, but if Descole seriously wanted to she would just have to let him. After he tied the laces of them both, he placed a light kiss below her right knee. Elaine felt a flustered blush on her face but clenched her jaw. Not wanting to give anymore satisfaction then she already did.

"That blush truly suits your lovely face." cooed Descole.

"Sh-shut up." Elaine muttered, glancing away. Descole just smiled and out on his own skates before he pulled Elaine up and lead her towards the icy surface.

"Just stay by my side," Descole murmured as stood next to Elaine, putting one arm around her waist and holding her arm to grab onto his shoulder. "Hold there, and don't let go."

"Alright." Descole moved forward, bringing Elaine along with him. They were slow at first, probably to ease Elaine in, before their speed increased and they went around the lake, doing an occasional spin or whatever light trick Descole had in mind.

Elaine couldn't actually deny that it was actually fun though. Definitely a good way to celebrate getting out of the hospital. Maybe her doctor's wouldn't approve of her being active like this but who cares? She was smiling and grinning away freely with little worries coming to mind. And Descole was certainly talented and seemed to know what he was doing so what problems could there be?

The little dates continued on for the rest of the year, and Elaine couldn't deny that she enjoyed each and everyone one of them dearly. Every dinner and lunch, and the trips, oh the trips… He just covered her eyes and walked her through a door and she would find themselves in another place. Visiting her home country France had been a treat, especially Paris and her home region Burgundy. But her favourite places besides that to visit were perhaps Switzerland or Portugal. She had even gotten one or two small presents from Descole which she appreciated immensely.

It had to have been the best year of Elaine's life. She loved every moment of it and could not deny that while her feelings didn't immediately go to the exact same level as Descole's for her, she was growing to love his company, and the masked man himself.

But that didn't make her feel any less nervous when the contract neared its completion.

She knew what to expect on his next visit when the following December came. Each night she would sit calmly on her bed until sleep overtook her. She waited patiently and calmly. Ready as she could be.

"You're, ready I take it?" Elaine looked to her side and saw Death. The Grim Reaper. Descole. All year he never took off his mask, and that had yet to change. Elaine questioned him about it once, but he just changed the subject.

"Ready as I can be." Elaine murmured as she stood up, a little shakily. "Can I… Ask a few questions though, before my final decision?"

"I don't see why not." Descole murmured as he approached her. "What are they?"

"… Would I get to visit my family?"

"I couldn't say every day, but yes."

"Would it…" Elaine shifted her feet a little. "Would it be possible for us to 'ave, children?"

"As many as you like, though I'd prefer no more than three if possible."

"… When exactly did you fall in love with me? 'Ow did you first notice me?" Descole frowned, and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"It was around the time you were on that dig in that small town in Misthallery not too long after you graduated. After Evan Barde died. I just saw you and… As cliché as it may be, I felt attached and drawn towards you. It just grew from there."

"So you were stalking me." Elaine said with a cheeky smile.

"I told you, it was observing." Descole huffed before he reached into his cloak and took out the familiar black ring box. He seemed hesitant at first but reached a hand up to his mask and took it off.

He was definitely handsome in Elaine's eyes. His hair was still hidden by his hat but she knew it was brown at least from whenever she had seen the back of him. His eyes were red, but seemed to glow in the darkened room. He gave a tiny smile and got down on one knew and opened the box up, showing the silver ring with a single, small diamond Elaine had seen one year ago.

"So, Elaine Hawthorne. What is your decision?"

Elaine looked at the ring. She thought over her feelings, and the decisions before giving a light smile and taking the ring and placing it on her ring finger.

"Oui." Descole's smile went into an uncharacteristic grin and he stood up quickly to embrace Elaine tightly.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that decision, my little Queen of the Dead."

"That make me sound like a zombie." Elaine mused. Descole chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll come up with a better nickname later, I promise." Descole let go of Elaine and took out a small cup of water. At least, that's what it looked like. It had a bit of a funny smell.

"Just drink this, and fall asleep," Descole said. "When you wake up, we'll decide on a wedding date."

"You don't want to get married right away?"

"Preferably within the next six months." Elaine looked at the cup and took it before quickly downing it, grimacing at the taste. It reminded her of alcohol but it didn't seem to be as such.

She suddenly gave a sharp gasp and clung onto Descole who held her before holding her up bridal style.

"Don't worry." He kissed her forehead.

"Just fall asleep, and you'll soon wake up to eternity."


End file.
